Blackthorne
Blackthorne is a British crimefighter operating in Looking Glass. He was created by Soberguy in January of 2003. OOC History Blackthorne was written to be a member of the Day Shift, which was just being created. He was given alternate member status and though officially a part of the team, he never made any appearances. Eventually, he was fleshed out and inserted as the leader of S7. His character made it to the Hall of Fame at the FPL. Fictional Character Biography Original Reginald "Reg" Whitehill was a psychic in London, England - one who possessed genuine psychic abilities. He began fighting crime under the guise of Blackthorne, offering criminals the chance to not commit the crimes he forsaw, then capturing them when they did. His calling card was to leave a single black rose behind as a warning. At some point in his crimefighting career, his left eye was gouged out by a child molester armed with a screwdriver. At some point, Blackthorne had a vision of his own future in which he travelled to Khazan. There, he saw himself joining the Day Shift to battle a common enemy. He also, however, forsaw his own death at the hands of Skulldigger, the very man who called to him in his vision. Resigned to his fate, Blackthorne left London and somehow made it to Khazan, where he was made an alternate member of the Day Shift. S7 Continuity In the S7 continuity, Blackthorne was again a London-based psychic who occasionally fought crime. At some point his left eye was gouged out, and he has implied that this has somehow greatly inhibited his powers. In addition, it has also made his memories of his life before the incident somewhat hazy. At some point, Blackthorne is struck by an apocolyptic vision of a spaceship which comes to Earth and then detonates, effectively ending all life on Earth. Meditating further, he eventually discovers that a specific grouping of people have the ability to avert the disaster, though even he is unsure exactly how. He leaves England for America, hoping to assemble them, though he does not register as a superhuman, as per American law. He first telepathically contacts Dark, who is trapped in a dark, spatial limbo, and saves her from being killed by her murderous brother. After spending several months re-adapting Dark to life "in the Light", Blackthorne assembles the rest of the team in Looking Glass and manages to convince them all to band together. Under protest, he allows Crossbow Cupid to join even though he is not a part of his visions. He now desperately tries to keep the team together long enough to avert the future disaster. As he did in London, Blackthorne owns a small Tarot Shop, in which he does psychic readings - though seldom actually using his powers in that exercise. Though a fiercely private individual, Blackthorne takes no steps to conceal the fact that he is openly homosexual. Powers and Abilities Original Originally, Blackthorne possesed the ability to see into the future. He was also a powerful telepath and telekinetic. Most intriguingly, he was able to influence people's minds by telepathic "suggestions". Though he could not directly command a person to take an action, he could psychically "convince" them of some truth (ie: that their gun possessed no bullets or that a door was locked), which would then influence their actions. S7 Continuity Blackthorne's powers are similar in the S7 continuity but with some changes. His telekinetic powers are weaker, enabling him only to move relatively small objects short distances. His telepathy is also much more one-directional. He is able to project his thoughts into another's mind but, unless the target is willing, he is limited in the amount and quality of the information he is able to read from a resisting target. His ability to see into the future is limited to only 3 years in the future, whereupon visions are blocked by the "the Veil" - a precognitive roadblock shared by all seers in the S7 continuity. External Links Blackthorne in the FPL Gallery Category:CharactersCategory:Soberguy characters Category:S7 ContinuityCategory:Solo Heroes